Protective
by Tiggergirl68
Summary: Kevin finally asked Gwen the biggest question ever. But will his temper and past get in the way of there future. GWEVIN. and a bit of Benlie in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"So..." said the raven haired boy lamely.

"So... what?" The beautiful red hair girl besides replied chuckling.

"So, where do you want to go?" he replied

"How about that new Italian place. I heard it is really nice there."

"Ok let's go then." The boy started his car and started to drive.

Gwendolyn Tennyson sat nervously in Kevin Levin's green and black camero. She was 20, nearly 21, and she had been going out with Kevin for about six years. She had no need to be nervous. But there had been something going on for the past two weeks and she couldn't put her finger on it but she felt like she was being ignored a bit.

'God I'm so nervous' Kevin thought to himself. He was nervous because he was about to do the biggest thing in his life. He had tried to ask her before but hadn't had the courage. 'I'm Kevin Levin for heaven's sake. And I scared of asking one little question. But this question wasn't little it was huge. He knew that. He hadn't had anyone's acceptance before let alone love. And Gwen had accepted her from the moment she touched his shoulder. And now she had given him her heart. He loved her so much. And she loved him to. They just didn't how much they loved one another.

Kevin Jumped slightly as Gwen touched his hand on the steering wheel with her warm one.

"I love you" she said squeezing his hand

"I love you more." He replied cockily

"Not possible" she said simply, Kevin only chuckled. Kevin drove one handed. As his other hand was holding Gwen's on the seat. They arrived at the restaurant in about ten minutes.

Loved one another.

Kevin Jumped slightly as Gwen touched his hand on the steering wheel with her warm one.

"I love you" she said squeezing his hand

"I love you more." He replied cockily

"Not possible" she said simply, Kevin only chuckled. Kevin drove one handed. As his other hand was holding Gwen's on the seat. They arrived at the restaurant in about ten minutes.

"Hi, I'm Jess and I am your server for tonight. Table for two?" Jess had long brown hair pulled in pony tail and her eyes were a bluey green colour. In her hands there were already two menus.

"Yer please." Gwen said quickly

"Ok if you come this way." Jess walked them to their table and gave them the menus after telling them the specials she left for the kitchen. The couple were only one of two couples in the quiet restaurant. They table was in the very corner of the restaurant in a little booth by the window. They joked and chatted about good and bad times. They didn't realise that it was time to order until Jess came back. They chose the first thing they saw on the menu. When their food came they ate in a comfortable silence. After they chatted more, Gwen looked at her watch.

"Oh my god it's ten already I have work tomorrow." Gwen called Jess over and got the bill. Once it was paid they left the restaurant. They walked through the park taking a detour to the car. 'Kevin it's now or never. Come on just do it.'

"Gwen can I ask you something?" He said

"Oh course you can."

"Well...I...I..."

"Kevin what's wrong?"

"Gwen I love you so much I never want to be with anyone else but you. You are the only one who is important to me. The only person I love and care about. Because you care about me and love me in return. Gwen...Gwen will you please, please be my wife?" Kevin's heart and soul poured out. Gwen was so shocked. He had never said anything like that before.

"Kevin... I... I"

"Forget I never said anything. Totally stupid. I should never had –"

But Kevin was silenced with a full on kiss. By this point they were sitting on a park bench.

"Of course Kevin. Of course I will marry you." She kissed him again. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Kevin's arms in turn, wound round Gwen s waist. 'YES, YES, YES.' The words went round and round his head. 'I can't believe she said yes what was I worried about!"

Kevin slid the ring on the third finger on her left hand. The ring looked so pretty. It was plain silver with one medium sized diamond.

After they close embrace they got in the car and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

"Of course Kevin. Of course I will marry you." She kissed him again. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Kevin's arms in turn, wound round Gwen s waist. 'YES, YES, YES.' The words went round and round his head. 'I can't believe she said yes what was I worried about!"

Kevin slid the ring on the third finger on her left hand. The ring looked so pretty. It was plain silver with one medium sized diamond.

After they close embrace they got in the car and drove off.

The next day

"Oh my god, Gwen it's beautiful." Julie and Gwen where sitting in Starbucks after meeting up. They were admiring Gwen ring."Who'd would have thought it? Kevin Levin picking out such a lovely ring."

"I know." Gwen chuckled at the black haired girl sitting in front of her.

"I am just amazed he plucked up the courage to ask you. Remember how long it took for him just to ask you out? It only took him what, a year and a half." With that she laughed. Gwen only smiled.

"I was so shocked when he asked me in the restaurant. I was so shocked I couldn't say anything and bless poor Kevin he thought because I hadn't said anything I meant no. And he was like 'forget I said anything.'" Gwen frowned at the memory of his face he looked so sad but smiled at what she was about to say. "So when is Ben going to propose to you then?" With that Julie frowned and stuck her tongue out at Gwen. Gwen smirked. She saw Kevin's car pulled up she waved at it.

"Whoa... what you just say?" Ben, who had just fallen of his chair in shock, stared at the 22 year old Kevin.

"I asked Gwen to marry me?" He said ever so quietly. The statement came out more like a question.

"Ok... I was not expecting that at all." Ben said getting back onto his chair

"Yer well... we have to go meet up with Gwen and your girlfriend" Suddenly in a smug voice Kevin said "Come on we have to go, I don't want to keep my fiancé waiting" Ben rolled his eyes.

"You haven't forgotten that it's Gwen's birthday in two days, have you? Don't forget it's my birthday to!" Ben said as he got in Kevin's car. 'Bugger! I forgot all about it what am I going to do!' Kevin thought.

"No of course not! What do you take me for?!" Kevin retorted.

"Oh... Just thought..."

"Thought what?! I'd forget my own fiancés birthday. Though, I did forget your birthday!"

"No... I... Oh well." Ben gave up, as the car sped down the road, Kevin turned round the bend. They could see Gwen and Julie sitting outside Starbucks. They were chatting and laughing with each other. Suddenly Julie picked up Gwen's left hand and admired the ring. Kevin suddenly felt very proud. Proud that he had picked such a nice ring. He saw that Gwen had see, defiantly heard, the car out of the corner of her eye. She looked straight into Kevin's eyes and waved.

"Ben!" As soon as Julie saw Ben get out the car she ran up to him and caught him in a tight embrace.

"Julie... Ca-n't....Bre-a-th!"

"Sorry." Julie released him

"I missed you." Ben said and he really did he hadn't seen her since last week he had been on a long mission. He had to sort out some trouble with two planets. Something about one person stealing something.

"As I did you." She replied simply. Ben's lips crashed against Julies.

"Uhhh... Look at those two." Kevin's face scrunched up.

"We were like that at the park." She reminded him.

"I suppose." His lips pressed against Gwen's in a tender Peck.

"Come I told you, we were going to do something special today" Kevin grabbed her arm and dragged her to the car. "Come on before they notice we left them"

Kevin opened the door for Gwen and got in the car himself. He stated the car and drove towards the Mall.

"Where'd they go?" Julie said breaking the kiss.

"Who's cares? I needed some time alone with you anyway."He said against her neck. "Come on lets go to my house." Julie giggled and started walking to Ben's house hand in hand with him.

"What are we doing at the mall?" Gwen questioned.

"Well personally I thought you would like to pick out your birthday present. You can hav-"Gwen squealed and cut Kevin of with a kiss.

"Kevin that's so sweet but you don't have to get me anything. You know that." Gwen moved her mouth so she was talking in Kevin's ear. "All I want is you." She whispered seductively in his ear.

"More of that later though" He replied. "Come on!" Kevin grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the more expensive shops.

Three hours later

"God I'm shattered!" Kevin complained as he shoved the bags into the boot. He had brought her a whole new outfit accessories included. But what she didn't know he had another surprise in store.

"Me too." She laughed

Kevin drove Gwen to her house. Once he got there he took the key out of the ignition and got out." Hope you don't mind me inviting myself in."

"Not at all." She took her key out and opened the door. After she turned 19 she found that living with her parents left her no personal space. So she bought her own flat. As they walked through each room she switched on the lights.

"Gwen...?"

"Mmmm?" She stuck her head out the door.

"Gwen. You know it's your birthday on Friday."

"No durrrr."

"Well I was wondering if you want to go out to dinner."

"Of course I would."

"Ok cool." Kevin plopped down on the sofa, which was no bigger than a love seat.

"Come 'ere you!" He said to Gwen with his arms stretched out wide.

"Ok..." Gwen walked out of the bedroom and into Kevin's arms. She squirmed a bit soon found a comfortable spot. She curled up and closed her eyes. Kevin switched on the T.V. and flipped through the channel. But there was nothing he felt like watching. After a few minunets he looked at her and found she was asleep. He was tired himself so he picked her up, careful not to jolt her awake, and took her to her bedroom. After he pulled the covers over her turned around and started to wake away.

"Don't go..." Gwen mumbled

With a sigh he walked back to her bed and laid down next to her. That's how he fell asleep. With his arm wrapped protectively around his future, Gwen.


End file.
